Scarlett Vermillion
Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Scarlett Mystic Vermillion of the Red Kingdom [she/her] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the current generations' Red King and Queen (''Crimson'' and ''Rubina Vermillion'') from the British fairy tale Alice in Wonderland and it's sequel Through the Looking Glass written by Lewis Carroll. She is also the adoptive sister of the current Red Knight, Chase Redford. Previously attending Wonderland High, Scarlett transferred to Ever After High when the Evil Queen cast the Wonderland Curse. At the time of the Rebel Movement, she is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Gracie Duchess. Not one to care about the entire Royal-Rebel Debate, she sides with the Neutrals. Scarlett supports both sides, believing that some Royals must have dreams they would like to do one day, and knows Rebels want to follow their path, rather than one forged for them already. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Escaping Wonderland Scarlett was visiting Lizzie Hearts in the Heart Kingdom when the Evil Queen case the Wonderland Curse. Luckily, Scarlett was able to escape with Lizzie, Madeline Hatter, and her father, the Mad Hatter, to Ever After High. Unfortunately, her escaping caused her to lose contact with her family. Attending Ever After High Following her escape from Wonderland, Scarlett officially transferred to Ever After High. Legacy Year Entering Ever After High, Scarlett was roomed with fellow Wonderland-escapee Gracie Duchess. Following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends by Raven Queen, Scarlett and all the students are free of their destinies. Despite that, as the Heir of the Red Kingdom, Scarlett is still set to become the next Queen, Yearbook Year Classic Year On the night of Graduation, Scarlett was met with the surprise of her boyfriend, Courageous Charming proposing to her; which she readily accepted. After Ever After High Engagement + Marriage Courageous and Scarlett's engagement lasted for about a year. TBC Characteristics Personality & Traits * At first glance, Scarlett comes across as someone who doesn't care about the things around her. * She is often quiet and watches things go as they happen. TBA... - Meaning I seriously don't know her personality or what it should be Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Scarlett takes after her father. She is of Brazilian descent with black and red hair with reddish-brown eyes and a tanned skin tone. Hobbies & Interests Animals Magic Born with the ability to use Wonderland Magic, Scarlett has always been fascinated with magic, all kinds. Powers & Abilities Powers * Wonderland Magic: As a native of Wonderland, Scarlett has the power of Wonderland Magic but how much she has is unknown. Skillset * Multilingualism: Scarlett is able to speak English, Portuguese and as a Wonderlandian, Riddle, though she rarely speaks it. She speaks mostly English and Portuguese, which enters her speech automatically. Fairy Tale - Alice in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How the Story Goes :Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How Does Scarlett Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Wonderland High Unknown Legacy Year Period 1: Princessology Period 2: Kingdom Management Period 3: Crownculus Period 4: Magicology Period 5: Debate Period 6: Riddling Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Scarlett Mystic Vermillion. ** The name Scarlett is for "Scarlet", a shade of red. ** The name Mystic is for "Mystic Red", a shade of red. ** The name Vermillion is a Shade of Red. ** Scarlet, Mystic, and Vermillion are all shades of red. * She was named by Crimson. Scarlet and Mystic were names Crimson's mother wanted to name if she had a daughter. * During the time she believed she was Rubina's daughter, Scarlett believed she was Brazillian-English ethnicity. When the truth was revealed, Scarlett learned that she was full-Brazilian, as her birth mother, Indigo, is also Brazilian. Her nationality is still Brazilian-English, her ethnicity is Brazillian. * Her dog, Alizarin Crimson, is an actual color and was picked to match the red theme. * Her Mirror Blog is [[Scarlett Vermillion/Mirror Blog|'@scarletprincess']]. * Scarlett stands at 5"4' even with heels. Her normal height is 5"2'. * She identifies as pansexual demiromantic, but only her father knows this. She's keeping quiet about this from her mother and cousin/brother. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-scarlett-vermillion/ Scarlett's Pinterest] * Her birthday coincides with the release date of Through the Looking-Glass. * Many of Scarlett's clothing style and appearance was thanks to CrystallizedWings. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Neutrals Category:English Category:Royalty Category:Pansexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Wonderlandian